


Gallina

by Darkness_0030



Series: Ship-fics (Inktober 2018) [5]
Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Human NinjaNomicon (Randy Cunningham), Inktober 2018, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_0030/pseuds/Darkness_0030
Summary: Randy solo quería salir corriendo y Nomi, por supuesto, ya se lo esperaba.
Relationships: Randy Cunningham/NinjaNomicon
Series: Ship-fics (Inktober 2018) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442665
Kudos: 19





	Gallina

Randy soltó un grito aterrorizado antes de intentar salir corriendo. Con énfasis en 'intentar'.

Nomi, con el ceño fruncido, sujetó a su novio por el cuello de su chamarra, evitándole así toda oportunidad de escapar.

\- Randy -La voz de Nomi era bastante más tranquila de lo normal, como un susurro grave que intentaba esconder la ira acumulada. Randy sabía lo suficiente como para entender que al ninja mayor no se le daba bien expresar sus emociones y trataba de demostrar que podía ser comprensible. Sin embargo, el pelimorado estaba demasiado asustado para siquiera pensar en eso.

\- ¡Cómo puedes pedirme eso? -Preguntó Randy completamente alterado a la vez que se retorcía, intentando hacer que el otro lo soltase.- ¡Es ilógico que me pidas hacer eso! ¡NO PUEDES PEDIRME QUE HAGA ESO!

\- Randy, cálmate -Le pidió Nomi mientras aflojaba el agarre sobre la ropa del otro.- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

Randy detuvo su lucha y miro al pelirrojo con sorpresa, como si esa posibilidad nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

\- Ah... ¿ah, no?

\- No, Cunningham... - Randy se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, desvió la mirada al suelo y se acomodo la chamarra. A estas alturas de su relación, Nomi casi nunca lo llamaba así, solo cuando quería expresar la seriedad del asunto.- Entiendo que lo que te pido no es de tu agrado y no tengo ningún derecho a obligarte... creí que ya habíamos dejado eso en claro.

\- El ninja respetuoso es alguien de decoro -Randy susurro para sí mismo al recordar una de las tantas lecciones de sabiduría impartidas por el pelirrojo, quien sólo asintió de acuerdo. El menor inhaló, resguardó el aire unos segundos, exhaló y miró a su maestro con una mirada segura.- Pero un ninja también debe enfrentar sus miedos... está bien Nomi, hagamos ésto.

Seria mentira decir que Nomi no estaba sorprendido por la decisión de su joven aprendiz, sin embargo, también estaba gratamente orgulloso. Y sin poder evitar que sus labios se torcieran en una sonrisa llena de cariño, colocó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su compañero.

\- Bien dicho.

Entonces ambos se dirigieron de regreso a la sección de la granja en la que estaban anteriormente y se acercaron al corral. El pelirrojo entró, tardó uno o dos minutos y salió con una gallina en brazos, provocando que Randy comenzase a temblar.

\- Bien, empecemos despacio -Nomi extendió la gallina para que esta estuviera mas cerca del pelimorado.- Solo tócala.

Randy intercaló su mirada varias veces entre su novio y el ave, tragó seco y estiró su mano temblorosa para tocar al animal.

Entonces la gallina cacareó.

Randy gritó completamente aterrorizado y salió huyendo.

Nomi bufó, lanzó a la gallina de vuelta al corral y comenzó a correr para alcanzar al pelimorado.

**Author's Note:**

> Me divertí escribiendo este shot, es bastante sencillo imaginarme a Randy en una situación así.
> 
> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
> Si es así deja tu kudo y comenta como crees que puedo mejorar.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
